Café de Medianoche
by VanHess
Summary: Nozomi tiene una rutina un poco extraña: Durante el día estudia y se prepara para ser novelista junto a su amigo con derechos, Sasuke; sin embargo, por las noches trabaja en una cafetería como maid del joven Itachi. Todas las noches, desde hace seis meses, ignora el letrero de cerrado y pide un café cargado de caricias, deseo y relaciones. [OcxUchiha]


**Café de Medianoche **

_Disclaimer:_ Los personajes del universo Naruto no me pertenecen a mí, sino a Kishimoto Masashi.

Summary: Nozomi tiene una rutina un poco extraña: Durante el día estudia y se prepara para ser novelista junto a su amigo con derechos, Sasuke; sin embargo, por las noches trabaja en una cafetería como maid del joven Itachi. Todas las noches, desde hace seis meses, ignora el letrero de cerrado y pide un café cargado de caricias, deseo y relaciones. [OcxUchiha]

_**Chapter 1. Entre cortinas**_

—¿Qué quiere hacer, señorita Maid? — Me preguntó el joven retirando un mechón de mi cabello y hablándome al oído. Su voz grave y seductora que podría envolver a cualquiera susurraba despertando algo en mí. –¿Por qué no nos ponemos cómodos? – Respondo dejando mis hombros al descubierto mientras sus manos me tomaban con firmeza y sus labios recorrían mi cuello entre profundas respiraciones. Reconocía cuando estaba tenso, seguramente había tenido problemas. —¿Qué hay en el menú de hoy? — Dice en un juego de palabras que me es imposible rechazar.

Me separo de él y camino desabotonando mi camisa, dejándola caer intencionalmente con mi sostén al descubierto. —Amo, me temo que sólo tenemos café. — Mi dedo estaba colocado inocentemente sobe mi labio, como esperando ser regañada. —Entonces tendrá que satisfacerme de otra manera. — Menciona caminando directamente hacia mí para besarme como sólo él sabe hacerlo, la experiencia podía notarse con sus movimientos perfectamente detallados. Mis brazos se envolvían en su nuca mientras una de sus manos se deslizaba por debajo de mi prenda masajeando mi seno derecho. —Hah… Amo. — Intento pronunciar separándome de él unos centímetros. —¿Qué pasa? ¿Quieres detenerte? — Cuestiona tomando una hebra de mi pelo y olfateándola, viéndome a los ojos.

Desabrocho mi sostén mostrando mis pechos con total libertad; veo cómo sus labios se deslizan en una sonrisa al ver mi figura. —Por favor permítame hacérselo más sencillo. — Digo con picardía deshaciéndome del traje de maid que caía hasta mis pies. Ya con la ropa afuera me dirijo al hombre que se va un paso para atrás y choca con la mesa de sus espaldas. Estaba acorralado y sin salida, con mis besos lo obligo a recostarse sobre esta, lo sujeto del cuello de su camisa para deslizar mis manos por su pecho al mismo tiempo que los botones ceden. —¿Cómo le fue en la universidad, Amo? — Pregunto en los espacios que me dan mis labios y su piel, pero en ese momento el joven me toma de la muñeca; en un respirar éste se había colocado sobre mí. —No tiene de qué preocuparse. — Dice con una sonrisa antes de que su lengua emprenda el viaje por mi abdomen para finalizar en mi pezón. Lanzo un gemido de excitación al sentir su mano acariciar mis partes. —Ita-Itachi-sama— Hilo con mi voz pasando saliva incesantemente. —¡Kyaaa! — No podía soportarlo más, cada vez que quería decir algo él se encargaba de silenciarme en un grito lambiendo mis partes íntimas. Cuando me doy cuenta estoy sobre mis manos y rodillas, sudando tanto él como yo; habíamos hecho eso en muchas ocasiones y sin embargo seguía siendo especial el momento en el que entra en mi cuerpo.

El reloj marcaba las 3:00 a.m. Unas viejas cortinas nos cubrían de la cintura para abajo. Con mi mano en la frente veo el techo sobre mí y me pregunto si podía seguir haciéndolo de esa forma en el trabajo. Volteo y veo la causa de mi inconsciencia; su rostro sereno, encantador y cansado a mi lado me hace suspirar y lanzar una risa al aire. No me importaba ser despedida; y es que mi jefa tenía la culpa si me ponía a limpiar el lugar por la noche. "Soy joven… después de todo" Pienso para mis adentros antes de darme la vuelta y ser envuelta en sus brazos.

Esa era mi rutina diaria desde los últimos seis meses. Todas las noches al marcar las 12 a.m., un cliente extraño de buen porte llega al local en busca de un café cargado con una expresión cansada en el rostro. La primera vez que lo vi me hipnotizaron sus ojos escarlata haciendo juego con una cabellera completamente oscura.

—Disculpe, el café cerró hace dos horas. — Dije luego de salir de una especie de ilusión al verlo. El lugar seguía iluminado, sin embargo el cartel de "cerrado" estaba puesto en la entrada. El joven volteó al darse cuenta de la hora y bufó al ver el cartel, en ese entonces aún era una principiante, así que dudé un poco en decirlo. —¿Desea que le sirva algo, Amo? — Su expresión me decía que estaba salvado o que era cuestión de suerte.

"Un café cargado, sólo eso" me pidió sentándose en la barra mientras del otro lado yo preparaba su pedido. Hubo un silencio espantoso y yo estaba cada vez más nerviosa; vestía de maid porque había sido obligada por las reglas, aunque no me habían dicho que tenía que atender a los clientes a medianoche. —Tome. — La taza estaba perfectamente quieta al contrario que cuando la sujeté entre mis manos. Vi como el chico daba el primer sorbo y me escondí detrás de la bandeja por su expresión. —¿No… no está bueno? — Pregunté temiendo la respuesta.

—Ja…— Sonrió y la dejó sobre la mesa para luego verme. —Es muy suave. — Esa fue la primera vez que nos encontramos Itachi y yo. Poco tiempo después el hombre volvió con un traje de gala arruinado, había terminado con su novia y se encontraba confundido, esta lo había dejado por otro hombre aunque no me había especificado las razones. "Señorita Maid" fue mi apodo al quinto mes, cuando luego de venir dos o tres veces a la semana se había acostumbrado a mi presencia. Una noche, mientras me enseñaba a preparar su comida favorita surgió una repentina situación.

—Lo-lo siento. — Pedí al resbalar y caer sobre él. La cocina estaba completamente silenciosa mientras nos veíamos el uno al otro, mi rostro estaba sonrojado y no pretendía retirarse sino es que el silbido de la tetera nos despierta a ambos. Me retiro para que se ponga de pie y al hacerlo me ofrece su mano como ayuda. —I-iré por algo para limpiar esto. — Tartamudeé como estúpida cuando, al intentar retirarme, su mano me sujetó y atrajo de vuelta. Sin percatarme de sus movimientos estaba paralizada al sentirlo acariciar mis mejillas y besarme con una ternura que fue poco a poco desapareciendo en un acto pasional.

"Hah, hah" —Espero que quede claro, — Me dijo con severidad. —que lo único que me interesa es tu cuerpo. — Caí en cuenta de que su confesión era extraña, como la de un vándalo que no pretende más que robar. Pero a decir verdad podía decir lo mismo en esos momentos, no lo amaba pero tampoco quería dejar de estar con él.

Mi nombre es Nozomi Inihara, y tengo diecisiete años cumplidos; vine de América a Japón por el trabajo de mi hermano, quien es casi mi padre luego de que decidiéramos alejarnos de la sombra de nuestros verdaderos predecesores. Vivo en una casa de huéspedes a cargo de la mujer que también es dueña de la cafetería, Shisui, mi hermano, vive en quién sabe dónde metido en problemas que especificó no son de mi incumbencia. Trabajo durante la noche en ese lugar y estudio en mis tiempos libres con cualquier libro que Itachi me regala cada que puede. La verdad es que mi interés es ser escritora de novelas y no seguir una escuela que me diga cómo ser otro en un papel. Soy de pelo oscuro y largo que mantengo suelto con un pedazo de tela azul como diadema; y de ojos azules zafiro en un rostro de múltiples facetas.

Él, es un joven universitario del que sólo conozco su nombre completo, "Uchiha Itachi". Alto, pálido y de ojos color sangre a juego con una cabellera azabache; sereno y experto en hacer el amor.

—Jajajaja, así estarás por hacerlo con Itachi-kun todas las noches, Nozomi. — Se burló una pelirroja a mi lado mientras mordía una manzana; yo lavaba los trastos y apenas podía mantenerme de pie con unas terribles ganas de caer dormida.

—Tch, cierra la boca. —

—Vamos, vamos; Nao-chan; Nozomi ya es lo suficientemente grande como para tomar sus decisiones. — Agregó una castaña posando su mano sobre mi cabeza; de todas mis compañeras ella era la más confiable. —Además no la culpo, Itachi-san es muy atractivo. —

Mientras ellas discutían no podía dejar de pensar en la noche anterior, o mejor dicho, la que venía. Cada vez éramos más arriesgados, y mis amigas conocían de mi relación, ¿Qué pasaba si nos tomaban fotografías? Antes lo hacíamos en la cocina, sin embargo, como en la vez anterior, nos habíamos dejado llevar en la barra de servicio. Bufé de sólo pensar en lo que podría suceder si nos encontraba alguien. Salgo de la cocina y abro los ojos para orientarme en la calle, pero al estar sumida en mis pensamientos no me percato de un joven azabache que pasa por el lugar y tropiezo con él.

—Lo lamento, ¿Te encuentras bien? — Al ver su rostro me quedo paralizada por unos segundos; sus ojos eran negros como la noche, y su pelo del mismo tono. Cargaba un pequeño maletín desde los hombros y un par de bolsas del supermercado. —Sí, salí con prisa, perdona. — Me disculpo maldiciendo el ser tan torpe.

—Hmph, ten más cuidado. — Dice sin dar más importancia mientras continúa con su camino. Veo su espalda perderse entre la multitud y me apresuro para llegar a mi apartamento. Ya allí, entro en la ducha para limpiar un poco mi cuerpo. El agua estaba en la temperatura ideal, masajeo mi cuello y dejo que el jabón caiga al suelo recorriéndome completamente. Amaba las duchas cuando hacía calor en verano, me hacían sentir bien luego de un día cansado. Al salir cubro mi cuerpo con una bata de baño y enredo mi pelo en otra más pequeña. "Toc, toc" llaman a mi puerta; detestaba que eso pasara cuando no estaba visible.

—Llegas temprano. — Le digo dejándolo pasar; el azabache se pasea por la sala de estar mientras ve con detalle la decoración poco llamativa y más bien descuidada. El mismo con el que había chocado hacía unos momentos. —Lo sé, pero la editorial canceló la cita a primeras de cambio. — Me responde tomando asiento.

Suspiro, ya me lo había imaginado. —Tranquilo, Sasuke. — Pongo la taza de té sobre la mesa y lo veo degustarla con gusto. El joven frente a mí era más grande que yo por un año y nos habíamos reunido hacía dos meses con el éxito como meta, el por qué habíamos sido distantes entre el público estaba claro: éramos amigos con derechos.

—Bueno, pero eso no importa, ¿Cómo te fue? — Me pregunta obligándome a sentarme en sus piernas mientras me besa con gracia. —Bien, bien…— Respondo evitando los detalles, si bien éramos libres de salir con quien quisiéramos, no era algo que quería compartirle.

—A veces creo que debería acompañarte, ya sabes. — Siento cómo muerde mi oído y no me queda de otra que alejarme de un salto. Lo veo con picardía y le beso regresando la mordida de hace unos momentos. —No puedes, te lo he dicho. — Respondo dándome la media vuelta para ir a mi habitación y ponerme algo de ropa. —¿Será que "atiendes" a tus clientes y no quieres interrupciones? — Pregunta desde la entrada conmigo abrochando mi sostén. —Hmph… déjate ya de esas cosas. Saldré con Nao y Mew-chan, de allí me paso a mi trabajo. — Le digo molesta pasando de largo ante él.

Vestía con un short negro y unas botas a la altura de las rodillas, mientras que la parte superior de mi cuerpo consistía de un suéter delgado color lila. Mi cabello se encontraba suelto y llevaba mis lentes conmigo. —Madame no me ha pagado este mes, y comienza a ser necesario. — Bufo mientras espero al mesero con la comida. —Eso te pasa por querer ser una novelista, todos saben que no deja nada. — Responde la pelirroja con la mejilla recargada en su mano. —Aaghh, ¿Lo dice la mesera de quinta que sueña con ir al extranjero? —

—Nozomi-chan, no digas eso. — Interviene Mew con un ligero tono de molestia. Al fin y al cabo eran hermanas.

—¿Jo? ¿Y qué eres tú entonces? — La veo por arriba de mis brazos mientras me recargo de la mesa. —Una put*ta que por el precio de un café tiene sexo con un desconocido hombre mayor. —

—Al menos no soy virgen. — Respondo mientras suspiro, lo que dije no tenía sustento alguno, en verdad era una p*ta.

Un joven llega con varias hamburguesas y refrescos. La mesa lucía repleta. —¿Y bien? ¿Cuándo piensas tener una relación seria? — Me llevo una papa a la boca. —Sabes que me es imposible tener una relación, soy libre.

—Tch, siempre dices eso. — Yo también tenía mis propios pensamientos al respecto, había intentado en más de una vez poder tener pareja oficial y "casarme", pero el sólo idealizar eso me enfermaba. Ya tenía a Sasuke como apoyo en mi trabajo y a Itachi para satisfacerme por las noches, ninguna de las dos relaciones eran serias y no planeaba que lo fueran.

—¿Quieres que te presente a alguien, Nozomi-chan? — Las palabras de Mew me sacan de mis quimeras; "¿Otro?" —No creo que sea lo más prudente, Mew-chan. — Intervengo poniéndome de pie. —¿Cómo? ¿Hoy irás temprano a ver a Itachi-kun? — Volteo con cara de pocos amigos hacia Nao, igual de impertinente que siempre. El camino a mi apartamento estaba bastante lejos, la flojera en mi persona siempre había sido característica.

Camino por las calles concurridas y lo primero que se distingue es el escudo de la familia Uchiha en todas partes. Ellos habían gobernado este distrito por varias décadas; en lo personal no me molesta. *Brr*Brr* —¿Aló? — Pongo la bocina del teléfono en mi oído. —Nozomi-chan. — Reconozco la voz titubeante del otro lado de la bocina. —Etto… Izuna… ¿Cómo estás? —

Izuna Uchiha era el hermano menor del maestro Madara; lo había conocido hacía unos días mientras charlábamos en el hospital; era dos años menor que yo y lo veía como un amigo. Según tenía entendido, este se encontraba enfermo y por ello se le veía bastante en el nosocomio. —Ahora estoy bien, ¿Quieres ir por un helado? —

—Oh…— Veo el reloj, aún faltaban varias horas para el trabajo. —Por supuesto. — Asiento a la dirección y me despido de él. Saco mi celular abriendo una nota rápida: _6:30= Helado con Izuna. 8:00=Volver a departamento y tratar de no durar mucho con Sasuke. 10:00= Trabajo. 12:00-3:00am= Hacer el amor con Itachi-sama. _

_**N/A= **__ Gracias por leer hasta acá :D _

_Bueno… Nozomi-chan es una p*tita XD Aunque no lo usaría desde el punto de vista que si fuera yo me encantaría tener a todos los Uchihas, dejémosle como una Ninfómana XD _

_Es mi primer fic en este género, así que puedo no tener buena narración de los hechos, cofcof. Disculpen, ya mejoraré D: Mi meta es y se las dejo clara= Hacer el amor con todos los uchihas. _

_¿Reviews? ¿Quieren participar como un OC y tener a un Uchiha o a Nozomi? XD (Soy fan de la interacción con lectores) _

_Nos leemos, criaturas. _


End file.
